


Reach

by sammy_whammy_whumperflies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Cute Jack Kline, F/M, Finale missing scene, Gen, Jack Kline Saves Castiel from the Empty, Megstiel - Freeform, Protective Jack Kline, Series Finale, dadstiel, finale fixit (kinda), god!jack kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_whammy_whumperflies/pseuds/sammy_whammy_whumperflies
Summary: There is much to be done, but Jack knows just where to start.  He reaches for the Empty.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetsGoBeTheGoodGuys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoBeTheGoodGuys/gifts).



Jack reaches and reaches and barely has to move at all.

The manifestation of his outstretched hand meets opposition.

He’d been expecting it.

The resistance turns sharp, bubbling acrid and sickeningly sweet and dark and

 _Empty_.

Infinite and deafening and suffocating and complex and

 _Nothing_.

Jack’s essence halts at the very edge and only just skims across its expanse, calm and passive as quiet waves on a beach.

The abyss recoils, hissing.

“I have come for you.”

An explosion of stillness and rage extends just beyond Jack’s grace.

A voice without sound screeches without lungs.

 **SILENCE**.

Jack nods.

“A deal.”

Deep rumbling fury and distrust and frustration and

 _Suffering_.

“A correction. To right the wrongs done to you. Wrongs I did to you.”

The ever-moving mass stills.

**SPEAK.**

Jack’s essence glows with compassion and goodwill.

“Release my father. Please.”

Suspicion and anger and pride and betrayal and

 _Triumph_.

**MINE.**

“I feel him. He is still awake. You will not let him rest.”

Teeth are bared and a harsh chuckle of revenge and hatred and wrath surges towards Jack’s grace, just shy of contact.

**HAPPINESS.**

The oily tendrils snap and tear and wrench apart to reveal a partial face dripping and oozing inky black with eyes wide and screaming mouth stuffed too full of tar for any sound to escape.

Jack’s brilliance flickers once, twice.

“Spending eternity seeking vengeance will not bring you relief. Return him to me and you will be alone. Forgotten. At peace. The bridge between us will be severed forever.”

The tortured form slithers further into view, back arched and arms outstretched.

Reluctance and longing and persistence and desperation and

_Exhaustion._

_Resignation._

**BOTH.**

Jack’s head tilts in confusion, but he nods in acceptance.

The Empty slips and twitches towards his open arms, and Jack holds perfectly still as the coils of the churning mass touches, hesitates, then consumes and envelops.

It recedes just as quickly, the cold abyss leeching warmth as it shudders and leaks in rivulets off of the two beings left in its wake.

And as soon as Jack sees them he understands.

Jack stretches and expands himself and clutches his charges carefully, delicately, lovingly.

He looks into and through and beyond the writhing nothingness.

“Thank you.”

A single ripple swells across the expanse as it tenses and tightens and thunders and weeps and

 _Yearns_.

Jack pulls away, retreating. He focuses his power and with a single snap of his fingers the link between planes is obliterated.

An echoing cry of bliss and satisfaction and serenity vibrates just beyond his influence and he smiles.

Within the safety of the stars he unfolds his prizes and rebuilds them with utmost tender care.

Castiel awakens first.

Blinking slowly, dazed and disoriented, he stares at the intensely glowing radiance before him, hesitant and unsure as he chokes out a single word.

“...Father?”

Jack’s grace dances with his laughter. “No, Cas.”

The angel freezes.

“ _Son._ ”

Jack solidifies into his physical form, all shy dimples and shining eyes and hand raised in a little wave.

Castiel lurches forward, freshly healed wings cumbersome and limbs awkward and uncooperative and brand new once again, but with single-minded purpose he finds his goal and slams his body into his son’s, embracing him fully and completely and finally unafraid to feel the joy and peace and fulfillment singing through his very being.

His face is wet when he eventually gains the strength to pull away (only slightly, unable to bear the thought of being too far apart, just enough to look upon his son with reverence and wonder and with pure unconditional love).

“We did it, Cas.”

The relief that strikes the angel leaves him breathless and shaky, and he sobs in a breath that is a result of a myriad of emotions and he is fairly certain he’s now being held upright by Jack’s gentle strength.

“I’m so proud of you, Jack.”

Jack ducks his head, peering up at Castiel through his bangs.

Castiel can’t tear his gaze from his son, taking in everything in thrilled disbelief. “I can’t believe this is real. That you succeeded. That you saved me.”

“Of course I saved you, Cas. I may have promised Sam and Dean that I would be a hands-off, non-interfering God, but there are still loose ends to be tied off and tasks to be completed and wrongs to be righted.... There is so much to do...and I need your help, Cas.”

Self-doubt pushes Castiel to consider refusing for only a few fleeting seconds, before understanding and trust and contentment and pride flood through him. He nods firmly, face already sore from the bright smile that has yet to fade.

Jack is positively beaming with delight.

“But first...I have a surprise for you.” He trembles with sudden giddy happiness. “It seems that, even entombed and suffering, your connection remained unbreakable.”

Castiel tilts his head in confusion.

Huffing a laugh, Jack raises a hand and snaps his fingers, excitedly staring at Castiel’s face as he eagerly awaits his reaction.

Castiel remains motionless, waiting with trepidation and amused bewilderment but it’s his _son_ so whatever happens is—

“Hey, Clarence...aren’t you just a vision.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my lovely friend [iamremy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/pseuds/iamremy) for her assistance with editing this <3


End file.
